


Into The Dark

by telperion_15



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Double Drabble, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-12
Updated: 2012-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-29 10:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/318820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/telperion_15/pseuds/telperion_15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the sweetest thing Charles had ever felt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Into The Dark

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beren/gifts).



Charles felt the sharp edge of a tooth slide down the length of his exposed throat, and froze. He could almost hear the blood rushing in his veins, and he wondered if Erik could hear it too. It would certainly be hard to miss the way his heart was pounding in his chest.

There was a moment of absolute stillness, and then Erik drew back, leaving Charles fighting not to whimper at the loss of contact.

Erik didn’t ask him if he was sure, but his eyes searched Charles’ face, as if looking for something. It may have just been his fancy, but Charles almost thought they glowed in the dim light.

The intensity of that gaze made him shiver in anticipation, and he nodded once anyway, determinedly, needing to answer even if Erik wouldn’t ask, and then sighed a little as Erik leaned back in, setting his mouth to Charles’ throat once more.

Erik’s tongue darted out, just once, tasting Charles in something like preparation, and maybe a warning.

And then pain lanced through him as Erik’s fangs sliced into his skin, into his flesh, and deep into his soul.

It was the sweetest thing Charles had ever felt.


End file.
